The long term goal of this SBIR proposal is to develop a cost effective, lightweight, and portable digital storage device based on a magneto optical storage/retrieval technology mechanism to record physiological data during ambulatory and long-term EEG studies. Phase I will determine the feasibility of using a commercial MiniDisc (MD) device for storage of ambulatory EEG data. During Phase I the investigators will demonstrate that existing magneto optical MDs can be adapted to store EEG data and that such a system will reduce cost, increase data handling flexibility, and reduce the logistics associated with data handling and archiving. Successful porting of consumer technology to the Ambulatory EEG setting will be critical to the systems integration effort during Phase II. Phase II funds will be used to develop a self-contained commercial prototype based on the system description used for Phase I. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE